


Love Letter

by RedVelvetKitty



Series: ShuAnn Week 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira/Ann, Ann is a dork, F/M, Inspired by the cover image of the ShuAnn anthology doujinshi, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, ShuAnn, ShuAnn week Day 7, ShuAnnWeek2k19, akirann, but we still love her anyways, free prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: Ann writes in her diary almost every night, which includes her secret feelings for Ren, her best friend. During her study session with him, it somehow gets misplaced in his bag, and she must find a way to get it back before he discovers it. [Ren/Akira x Ann] [ShuAnn week Day 7 - Free Prompt]





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Letter (Free Prompt)
> 
> The cover image on the ShuAnn anthology doujinshi inspired me to write this. It's called "Take Your Heart", which is a collection of ShuAnn art, fanfiction, and doujinshi pieces. They were all cute pieces, and I definitely recommend it if you need some ShuAnn love and fluff (it's in Japanese, but it's still pretty ShuAnn art) 
> 
> Anyways, here it is :)

**__ **

_Inspired by this image here - which was the cover for the ShuAnn Anthology doujinshi "Take Your Heart" by multiple artists._

* * *

**_Dear Diary..._ **

Up in her room, Ann was writing in her journal. Whether it be about events that happened during the day, or her adventures as a Phantom Thief, she would do this every night before going to bed.

**_You remember Ren, right?_ **

Tonight, she was writing about her leader and friend.

**_I wanted to try something a little different tonight._ **

She had a lot of things she wanted to say to him, but unfortunately could not bring herself to say them at this point in time.

**_I don’t know any other way to let all these feelings out, because I can’t tell him yet, but I can’t take it anymore and it’s driving me insane. So, I wrote this love letter for him._**

It was written on two separate pages, folded and neatly placed into an envelope aside on her desk. She paused to think for a moment, then continued, on the next page:

**_I know it sounds silly, because I don’t intend on sending it to him—at least for now. But, it was the only thing I could think of to calm my pounding crazy heart after today. He really makes my heart want to burst out—it’s so ridiculous._ **

After finishing up the entry, Ann sighed, setting down her pen on the desk. She turned back to the envelope, taking the folded letter out of the sleeve and about to read it over until her phone on the side vibrated. Picking it up, she smiled. Speak of the devil...

**Ren: Are we still meeting at your place for the tutoring session?**

Ann typed:

**Ann: Yes :)**

**Ann: Unless you’d rather meet somewhere else?**

He typed back:

**Ren: No. Your place was fine. Just making sure :)**

**Ren: See you tomorrow, then**

**Ren: Goodnight <( - - )> zzz**

Ann giggled.

**Ann: Ok!**

**Ann: Goodnight, Ren :)**

* * *

The next day, Ren and Ann went to her house after school, intending to study as planned. Ann would help him with English, the subject she was most competent with given her background of traveling overseas when she was younger, and Ren would help her in math, the subject she despised the most.

“Well...” Ann said after entering her room. “Here’s my room. Umm... Sorry for the clutter,” she apologized, a flash of red on her cheeks. “It sorta didn’t dawn on me to clean it up last night for your visit today.”

He scanned around her room, small in size, but with a warm feel to it. There were brick walls on two corners across from each other, the other non-brick corners being warm colored with some contemporary and pop art posters adorned to them. Vibrant stuffed pillows were sprawled all over her unmade bed and all over the floor, with a fluffy heart-shaped cushion lying up against a chest table with scattered cosmetic items and chocolates in the center of the room. Fashion magazines and mangas were stacked in a small bookshelf next to her desk by the closet, which appeared so crammed with a load of things that the closed door bulged. On her desk laid an opened fashion magazine—marks and circles scribbled all over various dresses and clothes on the pages. A heart-shaped clock hung above her desk, idly ticking away.

Ren chuckled, seemingly unfazed by the small disarrayed room. “Oh, Ann. It’s so you.”

She frowned, her cheeks darkening. “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean? I’m really not this disorganized! I mean it!”

He shook his head. “No. It’s just... warm and vibrant as you. I like it.”

She blinked a few times in surprise for a moment. “O-Oh,” she said, shyly twirling an end of her pigtail.

“Anyways,” he said, walking over to her desk and setting his school satchel on the chair, taking out some notes and textbooks before moving over to the chest. “Shall we begin?”

Ann gave a short nod, setting her bag next to his and taking out her school things. As she took out her things, placing some on her desk, she eventually noticed her pink diary sitting out in plain sight. In a state of panic, she shoved it in one of the bags on the chair (right in the inside pocket), ensuring it was out of his view. Afterword, she took her things and carried them to where he was, sitting next to him. She moved the cosmetics and chocolates out of the way, clearing up the chest for an area to study and work on.

And so, they began their studying session, going at it for a few hours. Ren seemed to comprehend her English lessons really quick, but Ann on the other hand...

“Ughhh!!!”

Ann’s forehead landed on her math textbook as her fingers dug through her scalp. “I just don’t get it!!!”

Ren let out a long sigh, leaning on the hand of his arm propped up on the chest.

“Come on, Ann. We went over this a hundred times.”

“Easy for you to say...” grumbled the dispirited pigtailed blonde, sitting up with a defeated look. “Math just comes natural to you, Mr. Genius...”

The bespectacled teen sighed again, raking back the waved locks of his raven frizzy hair bunched all over his forehead with his fingers. He peeked down at his watch on his other wrist.

“Why don’t we call it a day for now. We’ve been at this for a while.”

“I’m sorry, Ren...” Ann apologized, her head hanging in shame. “You were stuck all this time helping me.”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind.” He let out a soft chuckle, standing up and stretching his neck and arms. “I offered to help, remember?”

“But, really...” She gave him an appreciative smile. “Thank you so much for this. I owe you so much.”

“It’s fine,” he insisted, gesturing with a small wave of his hand, “Really, don’t worry about it.”

“No, really,” Ann pressed adamantly, imploring him with her azure eyes. “You’ve done so much for me these past few weeks. If there is anything you need or want, let me return the favor. It’s the least I can do to show my appreciation.”

“Well...” He thought for a moment while scratching his chin. “I guess... if you really insist. But, I can’t think of anything right now...”

“Anyways,” Ann said, changing the subject, “would you like something to eat or drink? We’ve been studying for a while—you must be hungry or thirsty by now.”

“Sure.” He smiled, standing up and stretching his arms out. “Maybe a little something before I head out.”

After a few minutes of snacking and talking to replenish themselves, Ren was on his way out.

“Thanks again, Ren! You really helped today!” Ann beamed, as they got to the door entrance of her house. She opened the door for him, clearing an exit for him.

“No problem. You helped too,” he said, walking out the door. He stopped and turned to face her, giving her a small wave before heading off. “See you tomorrow, Ann.”

When he left, she returned to her room, changing into some pajamas and preparing for bed. She went to her desk to write her next entry for the night...

...But, where was her diary?

Ann searched around her desk and the shelves, not finding the little pink journal anywhere. Then, she remembered how she shoved it into her bag earlier, searching it and expecting to find the diary in there...

...But, it wasn’t there.

“Huh? What the—? Where the heck could I have—”

And then, something came to her. A harsh realization.

Her stomach dropped, and the color drained from her face.

“ ** _OH MY GOD!!!!!!_** ” She screamed, her screeching voice echoing through the walls and shaking the entire place. “I placed it in his bag by accident when our bags were next to each other! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! **_OH GOD!!!!!!_** ”

Ann was pulling at her hair, pacing around the room. Not good. Not good. What was she supposed to do now? She wrote so many things about him in her diary too! So. _Many_. Things. He’s going to think she’s totally obsessed with him!

“Oh, god, how could I have been so stupid? How could I have mixed our bags like that?" she lamented, bonking her head. "AHHH!!! What’s going on with me!?!?!?”

When she finally calmed down to think, she only came up with one solution to this whole situation.

“I must get that diary back!!!”

* * *

The next day, Ann began with a level head, doing her best to maintain her composure. It couldn’t be that hard, right? All she had to do was sneak into his bag without him looking and snatch the journal out. That seemed simple enough. She just needed to wait for the right opportunity and then... _SWHOOSH!!!_ Mission complete.

Unfortunately, things were much easier said than done.

For one, wherever Ren went, he always took his bag. Second, she couldn’t _just_ take something out of his bag with people around either. She had to do it somehow without anyone looking, because what if someone accused her of stealing?

At one point, during lunchtime, Ren left the classroom for a moment to grab something from the cafeteria. Right when she thought no one was looking, right when she was so close to getting her diary back—so close that she could almost touch it—a few of her classmates appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her out of the classroom for some cosmetic tips.

Well, one thing for sure: she wasn’t going to get her diary back at school.

Time for Plan B.

When school ended, Ann immediately got to work, snatching Ren’s arm as he walked by her desk.

“Hm? Something wrong, Ann?” he asked, stopping to look at her with those deep silver eyes.

“I, um...” She paused, thinking of something to say. “...need some help with today’s assignment in math. Could you help me if you have some time?”

“Sure.” He smiled, holding up two books. “But, let me just return a few books first and then we could head to my place.”

“Okay.” Ann smiled back, thinking to herself, _Alright. Nothing should go wrong there. All I have to do is get him to leave the attic for a bit, and then get my diary back!_

“And, uh, Ann?” Ren asked, disrupting her thought.

“Yes?” she said.

“You can let go of my arm now,” he answered, a little smirk playing his lips.

Ann blinked, then looked down at his arm. She gasped, immediately releasing him from her hold.

* * *

“Would you like some coffee?” Ren asked, setting down his bag on the table near the staircase.

“Yes, please!” Ann chirped, seeing an opportunity right there once he was out of the room.

“Got it.” He flashed a quick smile at her before heading downstairs.

Ann waited until the footsteps from the stairs were no longer heard. As soon as she deemed it was safe, with her bag still slung around her shoulders, she tiptoed toward the table, aiming for his bag until...

“Lady Ann!!!”

Oh, dammit.

She swiveled and turned to the windowsill where Morgana stood, flashing the pearliest smile she could give. “Ah, Morgana! W-Where were you? I didn’t see you around.”

“Just roaming around the neighborhood,” the tuxedo cat answered, leaping onto the bed. “I was with Futaba while Ren was in school. Are you here for another studying session?”

“Y-Yeah.” Ann’s eyes flickered around the room, trying to think of a way to get Morgana out before Ren returned, but then remembered that he could not go down to the café with customers around.

 _Dammit!!!_ she cursed herself, lamenting, _Why is this happening to me right now!?_

After a few moments, Ren returned upstairs with her coffee, setting it by his bag. He rearranged a few things in the room to clear up way for their session, pulling out a smaller table and setting it across the sofa. Once everything was set up, he took his bag from the other table, taking it to his bed.

Ren sat down on his bed, rummaging through his bag for his notes while she stood by the table with their drinks, eyeing him like a hawk. She swallowed, her porcelain skin cooling. Would he notice it? What if he did? Would he try to read it and laugh at her while she tried to snatch the journal away from him? Would he maybe tease her for simply keeping a journal?

Well, he didn’t seem to notice it at school when he went through his bag a few times with each period change. It was small in comparison to the other books and notebooks he had in his bag, and she remembered (thinking it was her bag at the time) placing it in the inside pocket. Maybe he won’t notice it here either?

“Huh?” His eyes widened, something in his bag piquing his interest. Ann saw this and her stomach dropped, hoping it wasn’t what she was thinking he noticed.

And then, he pulled out that pink journal, nearly making her heart stop. “What is—”

“ ** _NOOO!!!!_** ” In a state of panic, Ann darted toward him like the speed of light. “That’s mine! That’s—”

“Watch out, Lady Ann!!!” Morgana cried out.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, she stumbled over a piece of wood flooring and toppled right over Ren, all the contents in the school bag she had on her shoulder flying out and scattered all over the bed and floor.

They remained lying on the bed like that for a while. For a moment, Ann felt warmth and comfort, being in his arms. Lost in a daydream, she closed her eyes in euphoria. There was a hint of coffee in his fresh scent, something hypnotic in a way. 

“Hey!!! What are you two doing!?”

Her eyes shot wide open, Morgana’s scolding voice knocking her back to reality.

With a sharp gasp, she immediately lifted herself up, her cheeks crimson red as she immediately stood up from the bed. “S-Sorry! I-I...”

“Are you alright?” Ren sat up, straightening his uniform.

“Y-Yeah.” Ann nodded, looking over to the pink journal that sat immaculately on the side of him. She took it in her arms. “U-Umm... this is mine. It somehow dropped into your bag while you were in my room.”

“A diary?”

Lowering her head in shame, her cheeks darkened. “S-Something like that.”

“Ah, I see,” he said, scratching his head. “You know... I sorta have one myself.”

“Really?” Ann looked up at him, surprised.

“Though, it’s mainly for probation. They want to make sure I’m not doing anything suspicious.” He chuckled. “It’s quite therapeutic, though—reflecting on all the events that had happened in a day that were of significance to you and expressing your emotions in a safe place where people won’t hear or see. I could see why some people write in these sorta things.”

Ann nodded again. “I agree. It’s very therapeutic.”

“Well, anyways...” he said, changing the subject. “Shall we begin studying now?”

She smiled, placing her diary in her bag. “Yeah. Let’s begin.”

Well... Mission accomplished. Ann sighed in relief. There shouldn’t be any problem now.

* * *

When Ann left Leblanc, Ren began cleaning up the attic before getting ready for bed.

“I wonder what Lady Ann writes in her diary...” Morgana mused as he curled into a ball on the edge of Ren’s bed, swaying his tail beneath him. “You think she writes about me?”

Ren chuckled, moving the foldable table by the sofa to the back of the room. “Who knows? But, you shouldn’t pry into that. That’s her privacy.”

“I know. But still, I wonder.”

Ren went over to grab his bag from his bed and set it on the stool of his work desk. Gathering his books and notes on the desk to place in the bag, he noticed a little envelope at the bottom, labeled: “ _Ren_ ”.

Curious, he took out the folded paper out of the sleeve, beginning to read it over:

**_Dear Ren,_ **

**_It’s me, Ann. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, and I need to get it off my chest._ **

**_I think I’m in love with you._ **

**_Okay. No. It’s not “I think.” I am in love with you._ **

**_You’ve always been there for me through our ups and downs; you’ve listened to my problems and, most of all, you’ve put up with me and all the crazy things I do. I love being with you and acting like dorks, and I just love everything about you._ **

**_Aside from Shiho, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. On the rooftop the other day when Shiho left, you stayed to comfort me and never left my side, telling me I wasn’t alone because I have everyone and you. When you told me that I had you, I realized something. I remembered how you chased after me at the train station and tried to calm me down after my argument with Kamoshida—how you listened to me even though I was a stranger and wasn’t the kindest person to you at that moment. Since then, you were always there for me. From my problems with dealing with Shiho’s rehab, Mika, and myself, I always had you._ **

**_Last night, I thought of many things, but my thoughts always traced back to you. I thought about the good times we had together, and I realized that the person I want to be with... is you._ **

**_Ahh!!! I know this all sounds too corny, but I love you, Ren. I wanted to tell you on the rooftop that day, but with all the things going on with the Phantom Thieves and the world, it didn’t seem like the right time. But, I can’t hold it in any longer and I feel like my heart will burst if I don’t tell you now. I love you and I want to be with you, forever in a day._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Ann_ **

A soft, affectionate smile made its way on Ren’s lips. “Oh, Ann... You’re so silly,” he uttered quietly. “What am I going to do with you?”

“What’re you reading there?” Morgana asked, looking up at him with curious eyes. “What’s with that giddy smile? Is it something funny?”

Ren chuckled again. “Nothing.” He folded the letter, sliding it back in the envelope. “Sometimes... I wonder what she thinks about too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's Ren gonna do now? Ah, I'll leave it to reader interpretation, hehe.
> 
> Anyways, on to catch up some ShuAnn fics! I can't wait to read everyones' prompts!
> 
> RVK


End file.
